The seven conductor electrical connector is used exclusively in the United States and Canada as the electrical interface between highway tractors and trailers. The exclusive use of this connector makes it possible to pull any trailer with any tractor without use of adapters.
The tractor-trailer electrical connector system comprises a jumper cable with an identical electrical plug connector at each end, a receptacle attached to the tractor and another receptacle attached to the trailer. This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly that is particularly usefull for the electrical plug connector at one or both ends of the jumper cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,256 granted to Boleslaw Klimek et al Jun. 3, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,834 granted to Charles Horowitz Aug. 15, 1978 both disclose an electrical connector assembly for a tractor-trailer jumper cable comprising a metallic housing having a cable clamp at one end and a body member containing terminals at the other end. Each lead of the cable is attached to one of the terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,261 granted to Phillip M. Ramos, Jr. Nov. 22, 1988 discloses an electrical connector assembly for a tractor trailer jumper cable comprising an outer plastic housing having a cable clamp at one end and an inner body member and cap at the other end. The inner body member holds terminals which are crimped onto the ends of the respective cable leads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,839 granted to Carl R. Nilsson Nov. 13, 1990 discloses an electrical connector assembly for a tractor trailer jumper cable comprising an outer metallic housing having a screw cap at the cable end. A terminal holder with insulation piercing terminals is disposed in the contact end. A cable holder separates, bends and reverses the leads of the jumper cable. The cable holder with the reversed leads attached is inserted into the cable end of the housing and pushed against protruding insulation piercing portions of the terminals by the screw cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,874 granted to Edward D. Sell Jul. 6, 1993 discloses an electrical connector assembly for a tractor trailer jumper cable in which terminals are attached to individual leads of the jumper cable. The terminals are then insert molded in an elastomeric body that covers the individual leads and an end portion of the cable as well as the terminals. The contact end of the connector includes a metal sleeve around the elastomeric body.